Never Leave Me
by BlackDragyn
Summary: Natsu is over at Lucy's house when he hears something - A cry from Lucy. First fanfic! Let me know what you thought of it, okay? Please review and give some constructive criticizms!
1. Chapter 1

The doorbell rang, jarring Lucy out of her daydream-y state. _Wow, _she thought. _They didn't come through the window this time! It has to be a first!_

One more quick glance showed everything was set. As Lucy walked to the door, the bell rang repeatedly in rapid succession. This was followed by "Happy! Stop it, she's coming!"

Lucy laughed and opened the door for her friends. She waved happily. "Hi Happy, Natsu! Thanks for coming in like a normal human!"

Natsu grinned impishly. "Hey, Luce!" He and Happy let themselves into Lucy's apartment. "Whatever you made smells really good. . . ."

Lucy grinned like Natsu and closed the door as her friends came in. "Great! I'm glad, 'cause I made enough food to feed and army just for you!"

Happy protested, "_Just _for Natsu? Not me?" He folded his arms and looked angrily at the blonde, causing Natsu to laugh.

"No worries, Happy." Lucy gestured to a huge cooler of fish sitting on her table. With a cry of happiness, the blue cat dove for the cooler. "YAY! Lucy's the best!"

"Why am I not the best?!" Natsu said angrily.

"Do _you _give me fish coolers?" Happy said, cocking his head.

"Okay," Lucy laughed, "Let's start the movie before you two destroy my house!"

"Yeah!" Her friends yelled together. Several minutes and a minor Happy vs. Natsu brawl later – after Lucy threatened to bring Erza over (that quieted them fast) – the trio was sitting on her couch, watching the movie trailers.

"So? What movie did you pick?" Natsu asked, as Lucy had insisted on it being a surprise.

"It's called _Reign of Fire."_

"Fire! Cool."

Lucy laughed. "Yeah, and it has dragons in it."

"That makes everything better."

Just then, Happy yelled, "It's starting! Quiet! Shhhh! No talking during the movie! Quiet!"

"Yeah Happy," said Natsu, covering his friend's mouth.

_~After the movie is done~_

"That was great! Well. . . At least the dragons blowing stuff up was," Natsu said with his childlike grin. Lucy smiled, then yawned. She stood and stretched.

"I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to sleep now, but you guys can stay and watch some more movies or something."

"Okay! G'night, Lucy," said Natsu happily.

"Aye!"

"'Night." As Lucy walked around the couch, she wrapped an arm around Natsu then waved and walked into her room. "See you guys tomorrow."

"She liiiiikes you," said Happy. Natsu threw a pillow at the cat then put in another movie.

~_Two movies later~_

"Natsu, I'm tired!" Happy complained.

"You could go home and sleep then," Natsu offered. Happy considered.

"Okay." He shrugged. "See you at home then, Natsu."

"Bye, Happy." Natsu waved as Happy flew out the open window. He got up and walked into the kitchen. _Aw, I ate all the food Lucy made! Oh well, I guess. _He sat down again and put in another movie. About halfway through, he heard something – a moan from Lucy's room. He thought nothing of it.

* * *

First chapter! Tell me what you thought!

~Dragyn


	2. Chapter 2

~_Lucy's dream~_

"So we're really going on an S-class job?" Gray asked, surprised but happy.

"Yes," said Erza. "Lucy found one that Master agreed to."

"So? What is it?!" Natsu asked impatiently. Gray walked over to Erza and read the request over her shoulder. "They need us to capture some rogue wizard who's terrorizing some little villages."

"Sounds fun!" Natsu yelled.

Team Natsu set off to the area the wizard was last seen in. They rode the train, much to Natsu's dismay. Most of the team spent the ride admiring the beautiful scenery they passed while Natsu spent the time between being green and blue and knocked out – thanks to Erza, of course, for knocking him out.

"We're here," Erza announced several long hours later. They dropped Natsu on the ground and sat around for a while while waiting for him to wake. Once the Dragon Slayer could stand, the team walked into the forest that housed their quarry.

_"It's your fault."_

Lucy slowed. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Gray asked.

"I don't hear anything," Natsu said.

"Okay, I guess it was nothing."

They continued to walk though the old forest.

_"You killed him."_

Lucy froze. Natsu asked what was wrong; she didn't know. They kept on their way.

_"They know. They _all _know. And they hate you."_

"Shut up," said Lucy. The others looked questioningly at her. "Y-you really can't hear them?"

"Uh no. . ." said Natsu.

_"You did it, Lucy!"_

Lucy covered her ears.

_"You, Lucy! You killed him!"_

"Leave me alone!"

_"You are alone. He isn't here. Because you _killed him._"_

Lucy fell to the ground in tears. "I didn't do anything!"

_"Oh, but you did. Yes, you killed him. The one you love."_

She screamed. "No! I didn't! He's right here!"

_"You. . .killed. . .Natsu!"_

Lucy screamed again. Suddenly, all her comrades fell, unconscious, except for Natsu. He sat next to Lucy. "Lucy?" he said carefully. She was still crying, but softer now.

"Th-they. . . they said. . ."

"You can calm down, Luce. It's oka-" Natsu disappeared.

Lucy looked around desperately. There was a strange noise above her, and she looked. There, twenty feet in the air, was Natsu, being held by the throat. He choked again, trying to breathe.

"Wh-who are y-you?" Lucy asked, terrified. Natsu began to go limp.

"Why, I am the wizard you and your Fairy Tail trash friends came to capture of course. It really is cute how you came here with a Dragon Slayer. Like you thought you'd seem strong. But you're not. And neither is he."

Natsu went fully limp. The rogue wizard dropped him and he fell like a rock.

"L. . . Lu. . .cy. . . ?"

_"Natsu!" _Lucy cried, running to him.

"Tsk, tsk, Lucy Heartfilia. There's so much you could have done. Why, you might have actually become strong. But, of course, you came here. You let him die. Even _I _wouldn't be that cruel."

_"If you hadn't come, you could've saved him. He could still be alive. But you came. You killed him. Shame on you."_

Lucy ground her teeth together.

The wizard laughed. "Oh my my. I see that it angers you to see that you killed him."

"No. I. Didn't."

The wizard laughed again and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Natsu," Lucy said quietly, prodding his shoulder. "Natsu. . . ?" She shook him. Clumsily, she grabbed his wrist to find his pulse. There was none. Now desperate, she leaned over him to listen for him to take a breath. He did not.

_"Natsu!" S_he screamed like a person possessed, tears streaming down her face.

* * *

This one was fun. Did you like it? I'm gonna keep asking, probably for every chapter of every story. You better answer! I can take criticizms, so don't be shy! I want to get better!

~Dragyn


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu looked up from his movie and turned down the volume. He could've sworn. . . "Natsu?" he heard quietly from Lucy's bedroom. Then again, louder. He paused his movie and walked into her room cautiously. She was asleep. Natsu relaxed, then wondered why he was so worried about Lucy. Then he noticed her hands in fists, her brow furrowed, her teeth clenched, and tears running down her face. He strided over to her. She whimpered again and more tears spilled from under her closed eyes. She said Natsu's name louder, more desperately. He knelt by her bed, unsure of what to do.

Then she woke up. Her big brown eyes looked terrified, and Natsu hated it. Then she registered Natsu and wrapped her arms tightly around him, saying his name like it was a life raft. He stiffened for a moment then hugged her back. After a few minutes, she let go, forced her fists to unclench, and drew in a shaky breath.

"What happened?" he asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, a-and it was j-just a bad n-nightmare. . . ." her voice cracked. Impulsively, Natsu placed his hand on her cheek and gently brushed her tears away.

"Want to tell me what it was about? I heard it makes you feel better." He smiled a bit.

"No th-thanks. . . just-" She shook her head.

"Just. . . ?" Natsu gently pried.

"Just. . . Promise y-you'll n-never leave me?" There was desperation in Lucy's sweet voice. Natsu leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "I'll never leave you, Lucy. I promise."

* * *

How was that? Natsu's sweet, ain't he?

~Dragyn


End file.
